Hot honey
by MaxxLD
Summary: La dulzura del amor es como la miel, capaz de transformar el día más gris en una hermosa tarde en el sofá, pero ¿a qué sabe el desamor? ¿amargo o acido? por experiencia puedo decir que aun me sabe a esperanza.
1. ¿Por qué?

**Hot honey**

Ningún personaje me pertenece, sin embargo la historia es mía.

* * *

El tiempo cura las heridas de los corazones rotos, eso es lo que nos dicen y eso es lo que pasa, superamos los desamores y seguimos adelante, pero con cada decepción una parte de nosotros va muriendo, lo pero de eso es que no hay manera de revivirla. Supongo que todos pasamos por algo así, crecemos, maduramos y llegamos a un punto de nuestra existencia en que la vida es gris, perdemos la capacidad de confiar y nos da miedo abrirnos al amor.

Mi historia es como la de muchos, me enamoré de alguien quien terminó por engañarme, me aferré a la idea de un futuro juntos y dejé de vivir mi presente, perdí a mis amigos, a mi familia, incluso me perdí, no sabía donde estaba o si lo que hacía era correcto. Se suele decir que los tiempos de Dios son perfectos y que él sabe la razón por la que nos envía pruebas tan grandes, ahora puedo decir que llegué a recuperar a todos aquellos a quienes perdí, pero yo sigo sin encontrarme.

—¿En qué piensas T.K.?

— En nada — Llevo el cigarro a mi boca e inhalo un poco. Comenzó a fumar en el peor momento de mi vida y desde ese momento no he podido dejarlo, de alguna manera me tranquiliza.

—¿Cuantos llevas hoy?— Pregunta mi castaña amiga con un poco de preocupación en la mirada, le muestro mi cajetilla, la compré ayer y ya me queda sólo la mitad, tengo un descontrol con el cigarro, lo sé y no me molesta. — Ya no fumes tanto, ya no tienes razón. ¿Vienes al rato a beber algo con nosotros?— Mi vida se ha resumido a la universidad, salir con mis amigos y estar un rato con mi familia, me gusta, me divierto y la verdad es que ya no tengo razón para fumar, sólo me ha quedado el vicio. —¿Ya no has hablado con él?.

— Sí, platicamos ocasionalmente, cuando él quiere.

— Sé que es difícil superar un desamor, pero debes entender que es por ti.

— Ya lo superé, pero hay algo raro, pese a todo, aun nos tenemos confianza y…

— ¡No, T.K! — Grita

— No ha pasado nada — Su reacción me causa risa, es divertido ver a tu mejor amiga alterada por tus problemas del amor, pero la verdad es que si hablo o no con él me es indiferente. Kari sólo sonríe al verme reír y se para, quedamos de vernos en la tarde, iremos por unas copas.

Apago el cigarro y me levanto, las clases han terminado y nada me puede poner más feliz, comeré con mi familia y quizá me bañe antes de ver a mis amigos.

De camino a casa veo la gente caminando por las calles, mis audífonos y mi música se han convertido en un método de escape a la realidad, supongo que no soy en único y habrá quienes se desconectan por momentos grandes. Un mensaje llega a mi celular, mi mejor amiga, quizá mi madre que pregunta por dónde voy, posiblemente mi mejor amigo, tiene unos días que no lo veo o quizá…

— _Hola T.K. :)_ — Dice el mensaje en mi celular, el remitente, un chico de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Mi día iba bien, siempre hay alguien que la caga.

— Hola, buena tarde, ¿cómo te va? — Siempre es la misma historia desde que volvimos a hablar, nos tratamos como amigos poco recurrentes.

— _Deprimido, peleamos de nuevo._ — Y ahí voy de pendejo a darle consejos de amor y de cómo subsanar la relación que tiene, sé que nunca me dará crédito por ello y ha de pensar que lo que le digo es para que deje a su novio, pero realmente lo quiero y aunque sé que no es para mi, me gustaría verlo feliz.

La tardé pasó muy rápido, vi a mi mamá, comimos juntos, le dije que saldría con mi hermano y otros amigos y que quizá llegaría tarde, se fue y me pidió que me cuidara. La rutina ha sido la misma desde hace unos meses, decirle mis preferencias supongo que fue fuerte, pero lo aceptó y hasta consejos me da.

Matt vino por mi, desde el incidente en el último viaje han estado al pendiente, en las fiestas dejan que beba, pero me alejan del celular, es gracioso como los altos nivel de alcohol te hacen pensar que nada es tan grave.

Cerveza tras cerveza, preparado tras preparado y copa tras copa todos estamos más que felices, Matt está muy pegado a Sora, Tai parece sólo echarle la mirada, pero ya no está más con nosotros, creo que lo perdimos hace dos rondas de shots; Mimi e Izzy, pobre, siempre tiene que cuidarlo, Kari como siempre se da a respetar y aleja a Davis de ella, pero si los hombre somos necios, borrachos somos el doble.

— ¿Cómo te la estas pasando? — Me pregunta Tai en voz baja y poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

— Bien, ya me hacía falta algo así

— Me dijo Kari que estás hablando con él — Asentí, no tengo por qué ocultarlo, pero aún así Tai no está feliz con mi declaración. —Suelta eso y vive, estamos aquí para disfrutar un rato con los amigos, no para pensar en lo que no fue— Está pedo, pero tiene razón en lo que dice.

El tiempo pasa rápido con los amigos, todos ya estamos en las últimas, las fiestas en casa de Mimi son a morir y bueno, pocos nos mantenemos de pie. El recuento de los daños arroja que mi hermano y Sora se fueron a un cuarto, Mimi golpeó a Izzy y en un juego de shots me besé con Kari. Ya son las 5 am y mi en mi celular hay unos cuantos mensajes, sí, todos de él.

— _Estoy ebrio T.K., hoy aprendí a fumar y mi novio no vino._ No me sorprende — _Me caga que estemos tan lejos… me encantas._

Suspiro al leer eso último, ya no me afecta, no siento nada ¿está bien no creer en las palabras alcoholizadas de un ex amor?

— Te extraño — No, no fue el alcohol, fueron mis sentimientos en un momento oportuno de soledad, pero ya no es sano extrañarlo.

* * *

Prometo que no será muy largo y espero que les guste, cualquier cosa ya saben que me pueden decir :3


	2. Manos frías

Ningún personaje me pertenece, lo único mío es la historia.

* * *

 **Manos frías**

 _El viento frío, el vapor de nuestro aliento y la mirada decidida. Todos estábamos listos para lo que se acercaba, una batalla donde sólo los más crueles pueden sobrevivir._

 _Realmente nunca he sido una persona cruel, pero las circunstancias por las que he pasado me han obligado a ser un poco más frío y creo que está bien, estoy al frente de ésta tropa y si ellos mueren será por mi culpa._

 _—_ _Cuando usted nos diga, majestad— Dijo uno de mis subordinados._

 _—_ _Se acercan, más vale que todos estemos preparados— Respondí en voz baja._

 _Ya hemos enfrentado otras guerras y hemos salido victoriosos, pero ésta es diferente, el enemigo es otro._

 _Choque de espadas, cuerpos tirados, sangre congelada… toda pelea deja destrucción y muchas veces no vale la pena reconstruir lo perdido. Todos me han resguardado en una pequeña fortaleza, no es cobardía, pero si me capturan, todo habrá terminado, ya saben, honor de reyes._

 _—_ _No ha sido muy útil tu escondite, T.K.— Esa voz._

 _—_ _En realidad esperaba a que vinieras— Doy la media vuelta y lo encaro. Muchos han dicho que nos parecemos físicamente y podría ser, pero existe una gran diferencia entre los dos —Una guerra no se gana así._

 _—_ _Hasta ahora me funciona, estás a punto de caer y rogarme perdón_

 _—_ _Ya lo hice una vez y fue por la razón incorrecta— Willis desenfunda su espada y se coloca en posición de ataque, yo sólo extiendo mi mano, toco la punta de su espada y ésta se congela. —No es sensato enfrentarme, no ésta vez— El chico que está frente a mi se sorprende y arroja el arma al suelo, retrocede unos pasos._

 _—¿_ _Cómo has hecho eso?— Pregunta con voz temblorosa, muchas cosas han pasado en éstos años y la guerra me ha dejado más de un estrago. Me acerco un poco a él y le sujeto el antebrazo con fuerza, rápidamente su armadura comienza a congelarse y me mira horrorizado. —¡Suéltame!_

 _—_ _Ya lo hice— Respondí viéndolo fijamente a los ojos mientras el hielo lo cubría más y más._

—¡T.K.!

Parpadeo un par de veces, Kari me llama.

—¿Sí?

—¿En qué piensas? Has estado así desde que inició la clase

—Perdona, estaba sólo recordando algunas cosas y ya me tengo que ir— Tomo mis cosas, jalo mi mochila y camino hacia la puerta. —Nos vemos al rato Kari.

Me desconecté totalmente en la última clase, creo que ver El cazador y la reina de hielo me afectó un poco. No he de ser el único en este mundo que se crea ficciones en su imaginación donde encarna a los seres poderosos de caricaturas o películas, es divertido y si no lo han hecho deberían de intentarlo, relaja y se hace sentir un poco más fuerte.

Conecto mis audífonos y me los coloco, salgo de la universidad y le doy play a la lista de reproducción, tomo camino.

 _—¡_ _Lo siento!— Grita en un último intento de que no lo congele._

 _—_ _Tú no tuviste piedad cuando procuré que lo nuestro no terminara de la manera en que terminó, ¿por qué he de tenerte consideración después del daño que me has causado?— Su piel se ha puesto pálida, su corazón no soportará más._

 _—_ _Aun te quiero— Dice con voz débil, mi acto inmediato fue soltarlo y golpearlo en la mejilla. No respondo, sólo lo veo tirado en el suelo, recobra un poco de color y se sienta, sé que no lo dice en serio. —Aun te…— Toco el suelo, una prisión de hielo se arma encerrándolo contra el muro._

 _—_ _Quédate ahí, intenta respirar sin sofocarte y busca calor en los escasos rayos de sol, vendrán por la mañana a darte pan y algo de agua— Doy la media vuelta y camino hacia la salida, pero antes de salir giro levemente la cabeza, le sonrío —También te quiero._

Todo sería más fácil si tuviera poderes, creo que me gustaría manejar el hielo y la realidad es que mi corazón es un poco más frío desde aquella gran decepción.

Vibra mi celular

 _—Buenas tardes, estaba estudiando, por eso no te respondí._

—No te preocupes, buenas tardes.

Muchas veces lo mejor que puedes hacer es tratarlos como te tratan.


	3. Luces de noche

Quizá se pregunten la razón por la que subo éstos capítulos cortos de una historia que no tiene tanta coherencia. Escribir siempre ayuda a liberarse, muchas veces sabemos la razón de lo que nos aflige, pero pocas veces la aceptamos como es. Esto es parte de un proceso final de depuración sentimental.

* * *

 **Luces de noche**

Son más o menos las doce de la madrugada, por mi ventana se filtran unas cuantas luces de la calle. Todo parece normal esta noche, algunos perros ladran y la casa está envuelta en un silencio cómodo; debería de dormir, pero ¿por qué no lo hago?, miro mi celular constantemente y con mayor atención a esa conversación donde fui el último en enviar un mensaje, ni en visto me dejó.

Me levanto de la cama y abro la ventana, saco un cigarro de mi cajetilla y lo enciendo. Me pregunto si mi mamá pasó por lo mismo cuando era más joven, ella me cuenta que tuvo una experiencia similar, pero creo que ninguna vivencia es igual a la otra. El olor a cigarro rápidamente se esparce, muchos me han pedido que deje de fumar, pero cada vez que lo intento algo me lo impide, tengo miedo a aceptar que es por él, él me decía que dejara de fumar y creo que fumar es de las pocas acciones silenciosas que me lo traen a la mente.

—¿Dónde estás ahora?— La noche es fría, las nubes cubren el cielo estrellado y sólo me encuentro acompañado de un frío seductor. —Tantas ganas me quedaron de besarte.

El cigarro de termina y miro el restante con algo de esperanza, como si tuviera la respuesta de una incógnita existencial. Regreso a la cama y miro una vez más mi celular, un mensaje nuevo, el remitente, ya saben.

 _—Descansa —_ La idea estúpida de responder cortado no ha servido, mi corazón aún alberga la esperanza de que de él salga un poco más de plática, pero no tiene tiempo para mi y lo entiendo, tiene más cosas que hacer, tiene una pareja y tiene que estudiar, pero ¿a caso estoy condenado a siempre recibir el mismo trato del chico que ya una vez me trató de la mierda? ¿por qué lo perdoné? ¿por qué he buscado volver a hablarle? Todas esas respuestas son evidentes, por más que lo quiera negar no estamos destinado a ser, ya lo sé, pero aceptarlo me duele, porque yo en él nunca busqué algo, en él encontré lo que hasta ahora llamo amor.

—Bonita noche — Mis respuesta no puede ser más, no quiero que sea más. Arrojo el celular a la cama y me acuesto, tomo mi almohada y la abrazo —Te quiero abrazar.

¿Alguna vez han pensado en las cosas que harían con la persona correcta?, de mi parte les debo de confesar que he pensado mil cosas, dormir a su lado, abrazarlo en las noches de frío, compartir una taza de chocolate caliente, desvelarnos mientras estamos en la azotea de algún lugar alto viendo las luces en las calles oscuras… que alguien me mate por estúpido y cursi.

— _No quiero pedirte perdón, sólo quiero que estemos juntos_

 _—_ _Tuvimos la oportunidad y la echaste a perder_

 _—_ _En ocasiones debemos cagarla para darnos cuenta de lo que realmente queremos en nuestras vidas y te quiero en mi vida, T.K._

Debí de matarlo en mi fantasía pasada cuando tuve la oportunidad, el hielo es aquello que congela los sentimientos, paraliza el corazón y aleja a los amantes. Jamás vi a la distancia como un obstáculo entre los dos, en realidad la vi como una ventaja, la distancia haría más fuerte nuestro amor, pero en realidad era mi amor y que al final quedó hecho mierda en el asfalto.

Nos conocimos hace cinco años o quizá un poco más, fue en la fiesta de un amigo en común, pero jamás le presté atención, en ese momento no pensaba en una pareja, pero como por arte de magia nos reencontramos en otra fiesta, esta vez todo fue diferente, al principio no lo reconocía, pero después de unos tragos y de haber llegado a mi casa, recordé quien era. Todo comenzó tan rápido como terminó, a finales de noviembre todo indicaba que nos gustábamos, a medianos de mayo del año siguiente, ya estaba saliendo con otra persona y mi corazón se vino a abajo. ¿Recuerdan un viaje que mencioné? bueno, fui a verlo, fui con más amigos en un "viaje escolar", pero realmente fui sólo para verlo… nos vimos una hora, esa última noche que lo vi quería abrazarlo y él sólo miraba para todos lados porque pensaba que lo estaban viendo, drama, más drama, aún más drama y muchas lágrimas después, claro, le rogué un poco durante algunos dramas, pero nada cambió, no le importaba más y no le importo a la fecha, pero él a mi sí, sin embargo tengo la certeza que mi historia no termina aquí, todo estará bien, yo estaré bien, sólo necesito tiempo para terminar de sanar y aventurarme al amor una vez más, sé que él buscaba una persona para el momento, pero yo no busco a nadie, porque tengo mucha fe en que el amor no se busca, llega y esperaré a ello.

Sin embargo sigo pensando que debí de congelarlo en mi fantasía pasada.


End file.
